


I'd do it a thousand more

by koreabooeauty



Category: NCT (Band), nct dr
Genre: No Romance, how he deals with being in three groups, its got no dialogue, its just Mark's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreabooeauty/pseuds/koreabooeauty
Summary: Mark wanted to rest, really he did.But how was he supposed to improve if he didn't practice?OrMark just wants dream team to be happy.





	I'd do it a thousand more

**Author's Note:**

> This is to get me back into writing actual stories and stuff. It's easy to word dump but not to make coherent sentences.

Mark has very little room to move around as an idol, it doesn't matter what he wants. 

Believe him when he says he'd prefer to have his one color and one color only. 

Or to not have to put on contacts, or to push himself so hard, even when he knew that his practice meant close to nothing. 

He was treated like a child by the older groups, yet he was expected to behave like an adult. 

Yet still be cute and childish, whilst having his worries weighed down on him. 

Threatening to crush him with every step he took. His shoulders felt heavier, his eyes kept fluttering, all he wanted to do was sleep. 

But he couldn't. Being in three groups at one time isn't easy. His practice everyday is filled with different songs that he had to remember the choreography to. 

Having to be strong for the younger ones, but the elders wouldn't understand. 

Often making jokes that he was the richest, since he was in three groups after all. 

The only one who could scratch the surface was Donghyuck. He was the one who had seen mark push himself so hard that he had spent every single second of free time practicing. 

But mark wouldn't voice his thoughts, not if he had anything to do with it. 

He wasn't ungrateful, it was his dream after all. 

His dream to be on a stage, people cheering his name, listening to the lyrics he wrote. 

But why did everything always seem to fall apart at the seam? Why does the world seem so against him?

Why did everyone seem so against dream team? What had they done?   
They were so young, what could they have done that made people write such nasty comments?

Did they know with each comment they wrote they made the maknae cry?

Did they know how many times he's had to go to sleep while hearing Donghyuck's sobs?

Did they know then chenle often asked him and renjun if it was his fault. 

Did they know that mark had asked taeyong how he managed to be the leader of two groups? 

And the elders response was a sad smile and told him 'you just do your best, and when that fails, try harder.'

One day he hoped they all got to a point in life where mean comments didn't break them. 

But that day wouldn't be today, mark thought as he laid on the couch where the rest of the dream boys. 

Jisung had his head on chenle, who had complained at first but was now running his fingers through the younger boys hair. 

Where Donghyuck was playing video games with renjun and jeno, and jaemin was sitting on the floor amused by what was going on. 

Maybe mark wasn't the best leader, maybe he pushed himself to hard. 

But if it was to keep things the way they were, he'd do it a thousand more times.


End file.
